coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7141 (14th August 2009)
Plot Lloyd, the best man, helps Steve prepare for his wedding. Slug meets up with DC Hooch and tells him that he's changed his mind and he's willing to help him nail Becky. DC Hooch gives him drugs and cash to plant on Becky. Hayley and Natasha help Becky with her wedding dress, hair and make-up. Liz and Andy turn up at the Rovers and surprise Steve. Liz makes it clear that she and Lloyd are no longer an item. Lloyd's furious at the way she's treated him. Slug sneaks into the pub and plants the drugs and cash in Becky's handbag. Eddie puts the finishing touches to Steve and Becky's wedding cake and he, Anna and Len deliver it to the Rovers for the reception. Becky suffers from last minute nerves but Roy manages to calm her down. Jim arrives at the wedding. Liz and Andy are shocked to see him whilst Steve's delighted. Becky explains she arranged it as a surprise. Steve and Becky exchange vows and are married. Michelle collects her stuff from No.7. She apologises to Maria for over-reacting and wishes she and Tony well. Steve and Becky's wedding reception is in full-swing when the police arrive explaining that it's a drugs raid and they have a warrant to search the pub. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Amy Barlow - Amber Chadwick *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jesse Chadwick - John Thomson *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton Guest cast *Slug - Marshall Lancaster *DC Hooch - Dominic Carter *Registrar - Charlotte West-Oram *Len Windass - Conor Ryan *DC Ashworth - Clive Brunt *WPC Jones - Angela Murray *PC Smith - Pete Edmunds Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *1 Coronation Street - Hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Front desk *Weatherfield Quays *Weatherfield Register Office - Marriage room, foyer and exterior Notes *First appearance of Jim McDonald since 2nd January 2008. *First appearance of Andy McDonald since 20th February 2004. *This was the first episode in which all four main members of the McDonald family appeared since 2nd December 2000. *Location recording for Weatherfield Register Office took place at Ryecroft Hall in Audenshaw. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve and Becky's second wedding day goes like a dream - until they return to the Rovers and receive a nasty surprise; and Michelle moves out of No 7, but gives Maria and Tony's relationship her blessing. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,500,000 viewers (3rd place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 2000-2009, released on 31st October 2011. Category:2009 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD